My Soul Will Find Yours
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Based on the first game, this Puffy's version of how Alice saved Yuri's soul and how he saved her from Atman. One that may shock a delicate reader. You've been warned ok? Alice x Yuri
1. Default Chapter

A story based on the first Shadow Hearts game, a Yuri x Alice fluff story specially manufactured by Puffy.

You should know by now, Puffy likes to spread her wacky, hentai mind, though she thinks she ought to warn the unsuspecting reader first.

(x) WARNING (x)

Heavy lemon ahead.

Please proceed with caution

Puffy doesn't know how to put this, but this is her version of how Alice saved Yuri's soul and how he saved her from Atman, one that might shock a genteel reader. Don't say Puffy didn't warn you ok?

(x) WARNING (x)

Dedicated to my Favorite Author Tiger5913 for making me dig up this fic, (this is quite an old one.) for writing beautiful SH stories, I loved each and every one. Hey! This isn't even as good as hers, but still…you know. Aw Shucks!

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here no belong to Puffy, said characters belong to Midway, Aruze and I don't know. No sue Puffy okay? She still a poor, jobless girl!

(0)(0)

(0)(0)(0)

**My Soul Will Find Yours.**

(0)(0)(0)

(0)(0)

(0)(0) PROLOGUE (0)(0)

The dream came to him again that night.

As always, she came to him with tender love in her eyes, wearing the scent of roses, she would wrap her arms around him; hold on tight to him, allowing him everything. She was soft, tight and very, very warm. And he felt as if she had encased him in the finest velvet, deliciously shaped to fit only him. He could hear the soft sound of pain she gave as he sank deeper, his body having a will of its own, seeking her deepest core, hungry for her, yearning for her with needs that transcended that of the fire in his loins, a fierce longing in his very soul.

Vaguely he recalled that she was a virgin, that he was the only man who had ever dared breach her feminine core. How it had warmed his heart to know that he was the first, the only one.

Cripes! How many times had he taken her innocence? It cannot be helped, for the dream was always the same, it never changes, perhaps a few details would be added, such as the state of her torn clothes, or her blood on his thighs afterwards…only one thing is for sure, she was a virgin and he had been rough on her.

The dream would have been glorious if not for his lack of finesse. Why does he have to be a monster with her?

He had even tried to change the dream, in which he was the ultimate lover, gentle and loving as a man should be with his lady love…but it was no use, he was always the beast when with her.

And then he would wake up frustrated like hell, his body rock hard with longing.

It was merely a dream he have of her, although it was no ordinary dream for it always haunt him night after night. Teasing him, tantalizing him, titillating his senses until he was certain he would go mad with desire.

It's not as if he didn't recognize his carnal needs for her, Yuri simply knew that it's not just mere lust he felt for her.

She is the light to his dark soul, the essence of his being, his powers, his pleasures, his…pain.

She is the embodiment of peace, his happiness and the source of his confidence, the purpose of his existence.

He longed for her, hungered for her. Her very presence was enough to drive his loneliness away.

She is his haven, and yet she is also his greatest tormentor, for ever since they have been together that first night in South Manchuria, he had wanted her. Wanted her as he had never desired another woman.

That was the reason why he flew away from her that time the Seraphic Radiance swallowed him in Shanghai, China. He had been afraid he might turn against her. He can protect her from many things, but can he protect her from himself? That monster stole his sanity and he had wandered for months before settling in that tower of Keith's castle.

And yet she searched for him, she and that old goat Zhuzen came to that castle and somehow, Alice brought him back from the pits of despair and insanity.

How she managed to get inside his soul, Yuri didn't know, and come to think of it…the dreams only started after that night. Could it be?

Yuri shook his head, revolted to think he might have hurt her terribly. When all she has done was love him, loved him even when he doesn't deserved to be loved.

There was no way to know for sure except to ask her, but he didn't want anything that might destroy her faith in him…it's not like something he could simply walk to her and say "Hey Alice, I dream of you every night, we were doing this and doing that, you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

The soft lilt of feminine laughter reached his ears. It was Alice, laughing at a rather scandalous, night apparel that Margarete was holding. The older woman seemed to be trying to convince Alice about the comfort of silk lingerie over that of cotton night shifts.

To keep their minds off Neameto for a while, they have decided to revisit London. Master Zhuzen and Keith went to the tea house, while Yuri escorted the ladies to the numerous boutiques.

Alice bought so many items for the orphans, clothing, foodstuffs and toys. At present, Yuri was waiting outside with the many packages the two had bought. He wanted to go inside the modiste's shop and see for himself the 'lingerie' that Margarete was talking about, but Margarete had shooed him away earlier, claiming that men have no business with the shop.

Finally, the two came out carrying more boxes, giggling like school girls.

They went to visit the orphanage next, to distribute the gifts to the children and to see how Koudelka fared.

The kids were ecstatic, never in their young lives had they seen so many food, so many toys! Chris even went so far as to cry shamelessly, which only embarrassed the adults.

Halley was up with his mother, though he was eager to open his own presents, he longed to speak to his mother first.

"Um sorry about that." Yuri apologized as he and Alice climbed up the stairs. "Is it a bad time?" Mother and son seemed to have a special moment before they have interrupted.

"No it's okay." Koudelka assured them.

"Whoa!" Yuri exclaimed, "I didn't know that, that damn—I mean that mysterious voice belonged to a beauty like you!"

Koudelka only laughed.

"Umm, I want to thank you for saving Alice, that time when that crazy old coot Dehuai almost sucked her life dry." Yuri said, a little embarrassed.

"No, no I should be thanking you for saving me from Albert." Koudelka shook her head.

"Hey Yuri, mom said I could come and help you with this battle with Albert, may I? I'd like to tear a real big piece off his as— I mean his butt, for what he did to my mother." Halley said.

"Sure, no problem, if your mom said you can come, I have no objections." Yuri agreed.

Halley looked up at him with something close to hero worship.

"Alice bought you some nice clothes, would you like to try them on?" Yuri said.

The boy's face lit up eagerly. "Sure! Where is it?"

"It's downstairs. Come with me, I'll show you." Yuri said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Halley reminded him so much of himself, they have to look after their own asses at a very young age.

Koudelka looked at Alice, saw the burden the young woman carried.

"Alice, you've grown so much." She said.

"Huh? Oh! I only managed because everybody helped me." Alice replied, embarrassed.

"I can see the burden you carry for your loved one. Did you tell him?"

"No." She shook her head.

Koudelka frowned. "Alice, I don't know your reasons why you chose to keep it from him, but I think I understand. Still, you should tell him, he will protect you."

"Yes. Yes, I know." Alice said, smiling. She knows that Yuri would do anything to keep her safe, and that's why she cannot tell him, he would worry and get distracted and then he might lose track of what he should do to save their world.

She's only one person, she cannot bear it, if countless lives were lost because Yuri chose to protect her, to find the way to break the curse instead of fighting Albert Simon.

Perhaps, if God would permit that she lives long enough after that battle with Albert, then only she could tell him about the state of her soul.


	2. A Night Unlike Any Other

(0)(I)(0) **A Night Unlike Any Other **(0)(I)(0)

_Blue Castle, Transylvania, Romania? Few months earlier._

The trip to the top of the tower was long and hazardous. But the hope that it might be him, gave her the strength to go on.

Finally they reached the top.

"He's here." Keith said.

Zhuzen approached the locked door. "This aura! It's him all right."

Alice nodded eagerly.

"Let's rest for a bit." Zhuzen said, he can see that she was impatient to see him, but Alice obeyed the old Sage.

Finally they approached the barred door.

"Please be careful, he's awfully strong. I tried to fight him once, but I had to retreat." Keith cautioned.

Zhuzen nodded. "If it's that kid, he's mighty strong all right."

The room was dark except for the places where the moon's rays from the small window touched.

A man sat against the wall. He was filthy, unkempt and awfully thin. They could barely recognize him with his long uncut dirty hair, and the bushy facial hair that covered his mouth and chin. But his eyes…

No one could miss the slant of those eyes.

It's him. It's Yuri.

"Alice wait!" Zhuzen cautioned her when she would have run to him.

"But Master!" She said, torn between the urgency of seeing if he's all right and the warning she heard on the old Sage's voice.

"He's not himself." He told her.

"Boy! Snap out of it! You're much tougher than that! Surely the Seraphic Radiance hadn't swallowed all of your soul! Come on, snap out it!" He said to Yuri.

But the man they call Yuri only mumbled gibberish.

"You know this man?" Keith asked curiously.

"Not only do we know him, we have traveled and struggled between life and death with him." Zhuzen said.

"Yuri! Don't you recognize me? It's Alice!" She said, desperately wanting to reach him.

Suddenly Yuri stood up, took up a pose they were familiar with.

"There's no way he'll listen to reason right now." Zhuzen said. "We have to bring him down, before we could help him."

"Keith please don't kill him." Alice said, "He may not be himself right now, but he is a dear friend."

"Don't worry lass, I'll only weaken him, so he won't be of any danger to us." Keith promised.

The battle soon commenced. It was hard and terribly long, for they didn't want to kill the miserable creature. But finally, he collapsed on the floor.

Alice ran frantically to him. Heedless of his dirty state, she pulled his head on her lap and checked for the pulse on his neck. Relief made her weak as she found the steady beat beneath her fingers.

She nodded to the two waiting men. Keith lifted the unconscious man as if he weigh nothing more than a pillow. The journey down the stairs was easier.

Keith carried his burden to one of the rooms.

"Master Zhuzen, you're injured, go and rest, I will care for Yuri." Alice said as she saw just how tired the old man was from the battle and all.

"You're sure about that? He might still turn against you. We're not sure if he's out of the woods yet."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Alice said.

"All right. Just holler when something happens. I'll be in the room just across this one." Zhuzen said finally.

"I'll send some of my servants to assist you." Keith said at the door. "If you need anything else, I'll be at my room."

"Thank you Keith." Alice said, closing the door as the handsome vampire left. Then she went to the bed where Yuri lay sprawled, still unconscious.

She hovered over him, worried at seeing how thin he was, his ribs jutted out, not to mention the rough facial hair that grew wildly on his face, his long shaggy hair, uncut all these months. Only his eyes bore any resemblance to the man she have been looking for all these months.

Seeing that his clothes were too dirty, beyond repair, Alice simply snipped them off his body with a pair of scissors.

Though she was exhausted, Alice started to care for him. Keith's servants came with pails of hot water, soap and whatever articles she requested. The fact that the maids were vampires too, didn't scare her a whit. She was only concerned for the unconscious man.

She pulled his head gently over the edge of the bed, she cut the long locks then washed his hair, her dainty side won't allow her to rest until Yuri was properly cleansed. The vampire maids would have assisted her, but strangely possessive of him, Alice refused. She didn't want another to touch him.

She soaped his body with a sponge, then rinsed the suds quickly with a wet cloth. She blushed despite the fact that Yuri was unconscious when she cleansed his 'privates', awake or not, she had never touched a man so intimately.

Carefully applying the shaving cream on his face, Alice slowly shaved off the thick bush of facial hair, reminding her of the times she had shaved her father when he got sick.

She had difficulty cutting his nails, they have grown so long they look more like claws. His feet were even worse!

Finally she rolled him over to the dry side of the double bed. He has lost so much weight that she had little difficulty to move him. With a sigh, Alice pulled the thick sheet over him, covering his nakedness.

All these time, Yuri did not stir, the only thing that assured her he was still alive was his breathing.

While everybody settled down for the night, Alice refused to leave the unconscious man alone. Not even for a moment. A maid brought up a tray of food, to which she was oddly relieved to find that it was fit for human consumption. Half of her had expected to find a glass of blood perhaps?

Hastily finishing her meal, Alice poured some water on the basin, she sniffed the soap, pleased with its rose fragrance and proceeded to cleanse herself with a piece of towel. Shivering as the cold draft from the window reached her.

Her clothes had been ruined during the battle with Yuri, wrapping herself with a bed sheet, Alice tried to find suitable clothing on the closet. Keith said she could use whatever she finds useful, but the closet only held chemises, and other undergarments. Sighing, knowing that it would have to do until she could get more suitable clothing, Alice picked the first one she touched and put it on.

Then she sat beside Yuri on the bed. Alice looked at his unconscious form while she brushed her hair. Somehow, someway she'll reach him. She knew that he was somewhere inside his body, that if only she could reach out to him, Yuri would return to his normal, hot-tempered, foul-mouthed self again.

"My soul will find yours…" Alice vowed to him, clasping his hand. "I promise you, Yuri." Even if she has to resort to drastic measures, she'll bring him back to life.

She was about to braid her hair when the low sounds from the bed snatched her attention. Yuri.

He was trashing about on the bed, like a man caught in the grip of nightmare, but there was nothing she could do to silence the demons that tormented him.

Even in his state of mind, Yuri had vaguely recognized her petite form, just before he had collapsed on the tower. She was standing near a blond man, and the old goat Zhuzen, _but who is that blond man?_ Yuri thought, something very much like crazed jealousy burst through his chest. _Alice is mine!_ He shouted to the dark pit of his soul. _She is mine! _He cried out again to the silence of his mind. _Mine!_

_Why should she want you?_ Fox-face taunted. _You're nothing but a lowly harmonixer. Let's face it boy-o she's better off with that blond man than with you._

_No!_ Yuri cried. _No!_ His very soul cried out. But Fox-face only laughed. Yuri thrashed about urgently, he must find her, he must…

_Start digging boy. Forget about the girl, you've abandoned her anyway, she's beyond your reach now._ Fox-face ordered handing him a shovel.

_Yes, dad._ Yuri said in a daze, picking up the shovel.

_Alice…Alice!_ His soul seemed to cry out, she's gone from him, gone, beyond his reach. And it's his own damn fault.

_Yuri! Yuri please come back to me! _ Her voice seemed to call him.

_Alice? _Yuri gasped, frantically searching for her but she was nowhere in sight.

_It's just your imagination boy. No fine lady would ever want a piece of thrash like you near her._ The masked man continued. _You better forget her and do what I tell you. Now shut yer trap and start digging!_

_Yes, yes it's better this way_…he should just simply give up, he should just simply lie down, find his resting place away from pain, from loneliness, and perhaps he wouldn't feel anything anymore. He wouldn't have to long for her, crave for her presence, her voice, her touch_…Alice…my Alice…_

_Dig boy. Dig!_ Fox-face prodded.

A man who has lost all hope, Yuri began to dig the ground, started to dig his own grave…while a part of him still longed for Alice.

He flinched as he thought he heard her voice, calling him again, he tried to silence the voices, it hurts too much, wanting what could never be his.

"Yuri? Yuri can you hear me? It's Alice." She tried to shake him awake, but it was no use, he had slipped deeper into the darkness.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, but he was not the same man she knew.

"Yuri?" Alice asked, hoping against hope that he had finally emerged from the dark.

Without warning he grabbed her, pushed her on her back against the bed while he rolled on top of her, imprisoning her with his body, surprising her with his strength. Breathless from shock, Alice looked up at him.

The locks of his hair feel over his face, that she couldn't see his eyes.

"Alice…" He croaked. "Alice is mine."

His voice thrilled her, and frightened her at the same time.

"Yuri?" She said. She tried to touch his face, only he grabbed her wrists painfully, drew them up over her head with a single hand, even as the other boldly grazed down her body.

"Alice is mine." He said again. "She's mine, no one will take her away from me. No one!"

"Yes…I'm yours." Alice replied, trying to reach past his dementia, to the man she knows that lurks within.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

Yuri didn't speak again. The savage in him demanded that he take his woman now, claim her as no other man ever will.

Alice gasped as he began to roughly kiss her, brutally bruising her lips as he sucked her hard, there was no hint of gentleness about him, nothing but pure, unadulterated need drove him. It should have frightened her, this unbridled lust that would drive him to hurt her…but Alice discovered she was not afraid of him, of what he would do to her.

The virginity that should have been her gift to the man she would marry someday, it didn't matter anymore. As surely as she was born a girl, she knew that there is no other man for her but him.

He was ravenous, his mouth sucking her breasts through the thin cloth of her chemise, sucking her so hard that her nipples began to throb with pain. She could feel the serrated edges of his teeth as he sucked her harder, as if drawing the life out of her.

He sucked the sensitive skin of her neck too, making her gasp as she felt the sharp nick of pain as he bit her there, hard enough to draw blood. Yuri licked the wound he had inflicted; then he became rougher with her, it was as if the taste of her blood drove him wilder.

Alice cried out as he ripped through her undergarments, roughly seeking her.

Her thighs were unresisting as he parted them; she has never felt as vulnerable as she was at that moment. But despite her apprehension, she quelled down the urge to push him away. She gasped as she felt him brush against her...hard, and smooth and warm...so very warm.

"Yuri!" She gasped again as he heaved forward, forcing her body to accept him or get torn apart. He forced her wide open, wider still…dear God, he's…he's going to rip her apart!

The softness of her sex made him tremble with desire too long denied, Yuri went completely out of his mind, could only feel the need burning him alive, obliterating everything else…the need to make her his and no else's…He cried out as he finally sank inside, stretching her sheath tautly, stretching her wider still.

Vaguely he recognized the barrier that was helpless against him…felt how her virginity resisted him for an instant before ripping, heard her cry of agony, felt her pain as her fingers bit deeper into his skin…but he was helpless to stop…could not hold back…not when she holds him so deliciously hot and tight…tighter than his own skin. He needs her…and in that moment he needed her more than he needed to breathe air.

Alice held him as he sank deeper, her hips bucked against him instinctively, as if to dislodge the hard shaft of male flesh so tightly wedged between her legs- but the action only pushed him deeper…sundering her apart in his hugeness…tearing her tender flesh.

So much for her girlish dreams of how her first time would be.

She had always dreamed of a handsome husband, gentle and tender with her as he lovingly brings her over to the threshold of womanhood. He would be sweet, he would be gentle…Instead, Yuri rammed inside her without the slight consideration for her feelings. His hunger was unbridled, wild and completely savage.

And though her tears blinded her, she clung to him, buried her sobs against his neck as Yuri began to thrust deep, deeper still, as if he wanted to force her very womb to open for him.

She whimpered through clenched teeth, even as he rammed harder inside her. The force of his thrusts would have pushed her body high against the headboard if not for his hands clutching her shoulders, holding her in place

But she didn't mind, no, Alice didn't care, even as tears coursed down her face heedlessly, she would rather endure the pain of his lust, rather than go back to life without him. She only knew that she loves him, and that no other man had the right to her body but him.

Then when Alice thought she couldn't endure anymore, he shuddered against her, spewing his seed in a great outburst of fire, searing her to her very soul

Alice closed her eyes, desperately searching for the man she knew, the man she had come to love despite the short time they were together.

_Yuri, my man, my love…my soul will find yours…_

Alice shuddered as she suddenly found herself in a somber, dark world. She knew at once that it was not an ordinary place.

_A graveyard?_ Alice thought to herself. But how did she get here? _Wait! Could this be?_ Yes, she can feel his loneliness, his despair.

She wandered about until she found a gate that won't permit her entry. Somehow she knew that Yuri was on the other side of the gate. She must open the door somehow!

Perhaps she should search around, look for another way in.

Then she found a huge closed double-door gate. Four Masks, flew over it, who was as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

"You girl? How did you get here?" One of them said.

"Tssk.Tsssk. you have come for the boy? Why? What does the lad mean to you?"

"Do him a favor girl, leave him be. He would soon find peace from his sufferings. Would you drag him back to a world full of pain for him?" The Masks said.

"No! I cannot let Yuri die!" Alice gasped.

The Four Masks laughed sneeringly. "You? What do you have to offer that kid eh?"

Alice was silent, she didn't know what Yuri might need from her, but whatever it is, she'll give it to him.

"Eh? You love this worthless scum?" One of the masks said.

"Love!" another scorned. "You meant Lust, don't you?"

"Yeah, but some humans claim otherwise."

"Please let me go to him. I don't know what I can offer Yuri, but I believe we can overcome anything if we're together" Alice begged.

"Ow? And what do you want from him in return?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing. I want nothing in return, I just want to be with him."

"Very well, we'll open the Gate to Self, however, once you set foot inside, you'll have to offer your soul to our god of death."

For a moment, Alice hesitated, then nodded her head firmly. She had decided she can't go on living without him. She'd rather die for Yuri than live a life without him.

"Eh? You're really going? You're prepared to sacrifice yourself for that kid?" The gold mask said.

"Foolish human! Still, it would be amusing to see how far this 'Love' would go." One of the masks said.

"Go on then, beyond the Gate to Self, there your wretched man awaits. Know that we'll one day come for you, live the rest of your days in fear till then!" The Masks laughed, using the same words Yuri had used when he gave Wugui the message for Dehuai.

Alice walked away quickly, not even worried about her own soul, she just know that she got to bring Yuri back with her.

As the Masks said, the closed gate was open, Alice approached it, bracing herself for what she might find.

What she saw wasn't what she expected. She was on a hill, and there's a big moon in the night sky. The place was actually beautiful if a little creepy. Then she saw a movement at the top.

It was Yuri, digging the ground.

_Yuri? Yuri! What are you doing? Why, you're digging a grave! Stop! _Alice cried out.

But Yuri ignored her, convinced that she was just another of his hallucinations, he had enough of those painful apparitions of Alice, he cannot take any more of the pain of her loss. When will his grief-stricken longing for her end? She's always tormenting him, torturing him of what could have been…

But this apparition is different, she's crying. Crying! _Oh God Alice, please don't cry! You're ripping my heart out!_

_Yuri please listen to me! _Alice wept. She didn't know how to get his attention, he kept on digging and digging as if she wasn't there.

_What! You're crying for this soul? You wasted your time girlie. This boy just wanted to die. That is why he is digging his own grave, so he could escape from his pain, his suffering._ Fox-face suddenly appeared behind the tree.

_He failed to protect his mother; he failed to keep his promise to his father, now he is afraid he will turn against his companions, against you, the very woman he sought to protect._

_That's right boy, keep on digging! _

_Yuri stop! STOP! _Alice screamed with all the strength she could muster.

Fox-face wasn't pleased. He struck her down. _You stay out of this girl!_

Suddenly Yuri threw the shovel away. _You! You're not my father! Who are you?_

_What? You're turning against me boy? _

_Yuri he's a part of you, just accept him, and he will disappear._ Alice said.

But it had been difficult to accept his own shortcomings, his failures, his insecurities, for Fox-face was actually the embodiment of all that, his dark side condensed into one.

Yet knowing that she had come all this way for him, that despite all his faults, Alice still cared for him, her unconditional faith made it easier for Yuri to finally accept the other side of him, and mastered over the recklessness that had been so much a part of him before.

When the battle was over, he reached for her. Gingerly touching the sore spot where that bastard part of him hurt her.

"Sorry about that babe…so…" Yuri scratched his head uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Long time no see."

Alice simply clung to him with joy. "Yuri! Yuri you're back!"

"Eheh! That was pretty stupid of me isn't it?" He said ashamed.

Alice nodded, "Yeah."

"Sorry I had to make you come all this way to get me." Yuri said.

"No, it's okay. You are worth it." Alice assured him.

"God! Alice, I put you through hell! But I swear to you, I would be a better man from now on. I'm not afraid of myself anymore, I am not afraid to show my weakness or accept my failures. I know now what my purpose in life is."

"Hmmm? And that is?" She asked smiling.

"To protect you. What else?" Yuri said, succinctly.

Alice only smiled, then remembered the Four Masks. She hid her face against his chest, she didn't want him to see her fear. She cannot tell him about the soul contract. There are so many battles Yuri has to face, and she cannot distract him about the state of her own soul.

"Come on baby. Let's get out of this place."

_Baby?_ Now that was a new endearment, Alice smiled, allowing him to lead her out of the graveyard.

"How can we get out of here?" She asked.

"Just close your eyes baby, and think of the world we live in." He said.

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes.

"See you soon baby." Yuri said.

When she finally woke up, her limbs were still tangled with his. Carefully, she unwound herself from his body. Wincing as the soreness between her legs bit deep. No wonder women never talks about it! It seems sexual intercourse is something women have to endure to have babies!

She would have to take care of her injury later, right now, she's both physically and mentally exhausted. Slowly, painfully, she moved towards the edge of the bed, intent on cleansing the loss of her innocence.

Carefully she dangled her legs over the edge of the bed, unaware that her movements have roused him.

Groggily Yuri scanned the place, seeing first the ceiling, the dimly lighted room, then he glanced down at his body.

_Huh? Why am I wearing my birthday suit? Is that blood on my thighs?_ He thought hazily, searching for her, seeking the assurance only her presence could bring.

"Alice…" Yuri breathed, reaching for her, clasping her hand. He brought it to his lips before succumbing back to sleep.

"Sleep tight my love, you're safe now." Alice whispered, lovingly brushing back the long locks of hair that fell over his face.

She could only pray that she lived long enough to support him against that final battle.

Alice tried to walk towards the closet again, only to find the pain between her legs was too much. She was still bleeding.

She tried to heal herself with magic, but in her exhausted mental state, she could only stop the bleeding, but not relieve the pain.

Helplessly she sank back to the bed, drawing the tattered edges of her torn chemise. It will have to do. She pulled down the sheet to cover herself, and finally allowed herself to sleep.

The next morning, Alice was relieved to find him still asleep. It's best that she get up now and clean up the mess before he wakes up.

Agh! When will her body heal? She winced in pain as she forced herself to move. She found a pail of cold, clean water and a piece of cloth. Hastily, praying the cold won't wake him, Alice wiped the trails of blood on his body. She worried in vain. Yuri was so deeply asleep that a whole March parade could have trampled him down and he would still be snoring away.

There was nothing she could do about the blood on the sheets, but Yuri probably won't notice it. He can be so dense at times. Alice smiled.

She wrapped another sheet around her body and tugged the other one to cover him. Just then someone knocked on the door.

A maid entered, carrying an armful of neatly folded clothes.

"The Master said you might find these useful, miss."

"Oh thank you very much!" Alice beamed at the young maid, although she suspected the other girl is really much, much older than her.

"Please give my thanks to Keith."

The maid nodded and proceeded to tidy up the place, though she saw the bloodied pieces of cloth, the maid acted as if it was an everyday occurrence.

When the maid finally left, Alice quickly donned the clothes. They were a little loose for her, but she was grateful to wear anything but chemises!

She tried to walk to the sofa near the window, only the soreness in her flesh rebelled against every movement she makes. Alice had to sit down on the bed, wondering what to do.

She needs some healing items, she is still mentally tired, well after her ordeal last night, she should be!

Alice could only hope that Master Zhuzen would wake up soon.

"Alice?" she heard the man behind her say.

"Oh, so you're finally awake!" Alice beamed. So happy she was to see him that tears threatened to fall. Shyly she brushed them away before she faced him again.

"Where are we?" Yuri asked. He tried to get up, only she pushed him back to lie again.

"No, no. don't get up just yet." She commanded.

Yuri sighed and obeyed docilely.

"What happened to me?" He asked. The past events were hazy to him, he could only recall bits and pieces. The only thing that was clear to him was that somehow she managed to delve into his soul to save him.

"You… you don't remember anything?" She asked tentatively. Oh she hopes he doesn't remember about what happened to them on this bed! It would be embarrassing!

"No…only that you, you saved me from myself." Yuri said. He looked at her, something very gentle, very soft entered his eyes that warmed her. Yuri took one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you." He said.

Alice smiled, shaking her head. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Alice…" Yuri said, he didn't know how much he had missed her until this moment.

But what he was about to say was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Zhuzen swept inside the room.

"Boy! Is it really you?" He said.

"Yeah it's me, pops." Yuri said a little irritated for the sudden interruption.

Zhuzen began to cry shamelessly. "You stupid boy! Making us worried all this time! You doubled my old age that's for sure, you heartless scoundrel!"

"Hey, hey pops stop yer cryin! I aint dead yet!" Yuri said smiling.

Just then Keith entered. "Good morning everyone. I found some clothes that your friend might use." He said

"Thanks Keith." Alice said, though she didn't get up from the bed. She was afraid that others would find out about her 'injury'.

Yuri studied the handsome blond man before him, something inside him churned, but before he could examine himself, Zhuzen interrupted again.

"Yuri, this is Master Keith Valentine. The owner of this castle."

"Oh!" Yuri said, "Sorry for trespassing in your place."

Keith shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Why if it weren't for your great outburst of power, I would still be asleep by now."

"Asleep?" Yuri said, confused.

"Keith is a vampire. He had been sleeping for at least two centuries now." Alice explained.

"Oh. I see."

"Why don't we all go down and talk over breakfast eh kids?" Master Zhuzen said. "I'm mighty hungry after that fight with Yuri."

"Huh?" Yuri said, feeling stupid. "Speak plainly pops!"

"You weren't yourself Yuri, Master Zhuzen, Keith and I had to fight you, to weaken you before we could help you." Alice said.

"Is that so? Sorry for causing trouble." Yuri said sheepishly.

Zhuzen only laughed. "Glad to have you back!"

"Why don't we leave for a while and let Yuri dress in privacy eh?"

Shocked, Yuri realized for the first time he was stark naked beneath the sheets.

"Whoa!" He said, wondering who took care of him.

Alice stood up stiffly, tried to take a few steps and hissed in pain.

"Alice what's the matter?!" The men cried out in unison.

She tried to smile reassuringly. "Um, it's nothing. My legs are just stiff after climbing all those stairs in the tower." She lied.

"Are you all right?" Zhuzen said, concerned. He knew that something is not right about this, Alice is young and healthy, a trip to the tower shouldn't have been this hard on her.

"Yes, please don't worry. A Thera leaf would do just fine."

"What's wrong with Alice?" Yuri said, he wanted to leave the bed and go to her, but his state of undress stopped him.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. "I am just exhausted, you did put up a great fight Yuri."

He blushed guiltily. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'll do it again in an instant, just to have you back."

"Alice." He couldn't find the words to say what he feels.

"I left our bags in my room." Zhuzen said as if unaware of the sudden tension in the room, "There should be some Thera extracts as well."

"Ok. I'll be fine in a sec, with one of that." Alice smiled. "A few Mana leaves would be nice too." _To soothe my mind off that curse._ She thought silently.

"Yuri come down for breakfast ok?" She said to him. Yuri nodded back.

Bravely, Alice tried to walk as normally as possible.

"Shall I carry you?" Keith gallantly offered.

Alice laughed shyly, shaking her head. "Oh no need for that Keith, Master Zhuzen's room is just across this one. But thank you for your concern."

The three left, unaware of the jealousy that seethed inside Yuri. _How dare that blond devil! Offering to carry my woman like that!!_ Impatiently he threw off the covers, missing the blood stains on the bed entirely in his jealous-stricken mind.

Yuri picked up the clothes Keith left on the chair. He will have to ask Alice about that. About what's going on between her and that handsome devil. He might not like what he'll find out, but once thing is for sure…he's not giving her up without a fight!

Next:: Chapter 2.


	3. Who Will Rescue Me?

(0)(II)(0) **Who Will Rescue Me? **(0)(II)(0)

_Roger's House, Wales, England._

"Where's Alice?" Yuri asked.

"She's down at the beach." Roger replied.

"At this hour? What is she up to?" Yuri said, walking up the stairs to go outside.

"Oh Yuri?" Roger called out, stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"My log cabin is located just at the east side of the cliff. It's not much, but it got a nice big bed, hot shower and some food I stock regularly. You might like to show it to Alice if you two needed some time alone." Roger winked.

Yuri felt his face flush hotly. _That old coot! What was he suggesting?_

Shaking his head, he went out.

Roger built a staircase for easy access to the beach below. Slowly, Yuri made his way down. The night sky was devoid of clouds, stars twinkled that fairly bedazzled the eye. The full moon guided his way as Yuri walked along the beach.

It was the silver flame of her hair that gave her away. He found her sitting all alone atop the huge rocks that lined the beach.

"Oh. Hi Yuri! It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She said as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah." He agreed, but he wasn't paying attention to the night sky, or the calm sea that reflected the moon. All he was aware of was the ethereal beauty beside him. Yuri had never seen her like this, her hair unbound, shimmering in the moonlight, lifting to the breeze as if alive, like…silver fire.

The dim light failed to mar the beauty of her eyes, they shone with a gentle, violet radiance. Her skin glowed softly, with the sheen of the finest pearl, so flawlessly beautiful that he ached to touch her.

Oh man! He sounds like a lovesick school boy! Yuri shook his head.

"Shall we take a walk?" Alice said.

"Huh? Oh! I gu-guess." Yuri stammered. _Yeah, this is rich!_ Yuri berated himself silently. How was he supposed to make a move when his tongue's all twisted like this?

He followed her as Alice walked near the beach; she was not wearing her white stockings, and Yuri found himself ogling the slim length of her legs.

God! How he itched to run his hands over them.

"Are you worried how this fight will end?" Alice said, breaking his unholy thoughts.

"Huh? I…not really." He said.

Alice reached for his hand. "No matter how this journey together will end, I am so glad I met you."

"Alice…"

"My mom is waiting in Zurich, after this battle, would you like to come with me there?" She invited.

"Yeah, there's nothing more I'd want!" Yuri blurted.

"I'd like to see where you were born too." Alice said "You were born in Japan right?"

"Yeah, in Katsuragi. But you might not like it, there's nothing but forests and run down villages there." Yuri said, a little anxiously.

"Oh, I love trees, they are cool and soothing to the eyes." Alice said.

"Really?" he said, delighted.

"Yes."

She didn't let go of his hand, and in companionable silence they wandered the beach aimlessly, until she saw something beside the cliff.

"What is that?" She said, pointing to what looked like a shack or something.

Yuri shrugged. "It probably belongs to some fisherman."

"Shall we take a look?" Alice said.

"Sure, why not?"

The 'shack' was bigger than they thought. It was dark and no one seemed to live in there.

"Yuri, let's go." Alice said.

"Aw c'mon, let's break into this old thing. Who knows what treasure we might find inside!" Yuri said, excited at the prospect.

"But…" Alice hesitated.

"Don't worry, if there's any monsters inside I'll protect you, I've never let you down have I?" Yuri coaxed her.

"All right. But if this belongs to a fisherman, we won't steal anything ok?"

"Deal." He said.

Yuri tried the door, it wasn't locked. The door opened with a slight squeak.

It was quite dark inside. Yuri probed for the light switch. Hehe, he was hoping some monsters would jump at them any moment, her nearness have tortured his body into sexual readiness, the only thing that saved him from embarrassing himself was his coat!

A good physical work out, fighting off monsters would drive his frustration out of his system, or he could always plunge into the icy waters of the sea!

But…

It was no fisherman's shack. Yuri realized at once the moment he saw the place. It is Roger's love nest.

Alice didn't notice his sudden hesitation. She walked in, touched the loveseat near the small fireplace, small paintings of wild sea animals graced the walls, but what drew her was the sight of the western wall where the bed was set.

Instead of wood or stone, the western corner walls were made of pure, transparent glass. Alice looked up to find that the ceiling above the bed was made of the same material, giving the illusion of sleeping outside, right beneath the stars, just beside the ocean!

"What a wonderful place to sleep in!" she exclaimed, marveled at who could have thought of such a design.

Yuri was strangely quiet. _That old coot! If Alice believed I have deliberately brought her here to seduce her, I'll wring the old man's neck!_

"Yuri what's wrong?" Alice said.

He shook his head, he got to get her out of this place. She's safer from monsters right now, than from him.

"Shall we go?" He croaked, in a voice he barely recognized himself.

But he can't help it, the sight of her as she stood there, so achingly beautiful made him want to throw caution to the winds and have his way with her.

"I think we should, for your sake." He said.

Alice shook her head, not understanding. She didn't want to go back just yet. She feared going to sleep, because deep down inside, she knows that the Masks were coming for her that night.

She knew it as surely as night follows day.

Yet she cannot bring herself to tell Yuri, she didn't want him to think about it now, now when they are close to the final battle with Albert Simon.

She wanted to be with him, for a long as possible. She knew that her time is nearly up.

"Can't we stay for a bit longer?" She said, "I like it here."

"Godammit! Alice, don't do this to me!" Yuri cried.

His sudden outburst made her eyes smart.

The sight of her hurt shamed him. Without thinking of the consequences, Yuri wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his body.

"Baby, baby…don't you know what you do to me?" He gasped against her hair. "You make me want to forget to breathe, for my heart to stop beating, so long as you would stay with me. When you're near me all I can think about is how your lips would taste like, how you would feel beneath my hands, how soft and warm you would be wrapped around me. I want you. I want to sink inside you until I cannot tell which is me and which is you."

"Yuri…"

"I can't help it." He confessed hoarsely "I've needed you all my life and I didn't even know it. I love you Alice Elliot," roughly he sought her lips, "I love you."

Memories of the night he first took her assailed her, frightened her, but Alice shut them out. His lips were gentle, his hands hesitant, unlike that night he simply took what he wanted.

She wrapped her arms around him, knowing that despite the pain of having sex with him, this is what she wanted too. To be as close to him as she had been that night.

The subtle rose fragrance reached his nostrils. The scent was so familiar to him, though he didn't know where he had smelled it. Alice has always favored lavender…then like a bolt of lightning, realization struck him.

In his dreams…he vaguely recalled her wearing the scent of roses. She smelled of roses that night too.

He didn't want to embarrass her or himself right now with his questions, but…there is one thing he could do to get his answer.

He remembered vaguely, well at least in his dreams, how he had turned into a wild animal in her arms, he had shamelessly bit her there, at the junction where her neck met her left shoulder. The taste of her blood drove him wilder, but still, she wrapped her arms around him, uncaring that he was a heartless brute. Nor was she resisting when he clawed through her undergarment…the next thing he knew was, he was on top of her, ramming inside her madly, furiously, uncaring of her virgin state…when sexual release came, he suddenly lost consciousness.

Now as he studied her, he wondered if it was a mere dream, did he really attack her that night? Raped her until she was torn and bleeding?

She said that Zhuzen and her had to weaken him and had fought with him before she could come near him, that she was injured during that battle,_ not_ after.

But he knew she was not telling him the entire truth.

He would soon find out.

Slowly he released the clasp of the chain that held her crucifix, then reached for the buttons of her clothes, his hands shaking.

"Can you do it?" She teased when his hands shook too much to release a single button.

Yuri smiled sheepishly, he's not that inexperienced that he couldn't undress a woman, but he had never felt this eager, this excited before.

Finally he was able to release all the damnable buttons; he drew her clothes and dropped them on the floor. She was wearing a pale blue, sexy undergarment, perhaps the 'lingerie' Margarete had insisted her to buy.

She looked breathtaking all right, so delectable. He gazed at her body, until she blushed hotly, he caressed her arms, her thighs, marveling at the incredible softness of her skin. Then, he kissed her neck, lightly licking her sensitive skin, pausing ever so slightly that she didn't notice it as his tongue traced the crescent scars that marred the perfection of her skin.

It was there, the marks his own teeth left on her, he had savagely branded her as his own that night…

So it was real. It was no mere dream.

So that is how she had managed to reach inside him, while he was rutting inside her, taken her in the heat of bloodlust, and raped her so brutally that she could no longer walk afterwards.

Injured from battle indeed! Why didn't Zhuzen protect her from him!

He was angry with himself, why if he could, he'd crawl out of his own self right now; shed his own self like a detestable skin. Yet he knew it was futile, even if he tortured himself to death, it would not undo the damage he had already done…he could only be grateful that she still loves him despite all his imperfections.

He could only make it up to her.

"Yuri? What's wrong love?" Alice asked, feeling his tenseness.

He released the breath he had been holding, marveled again at her unconditional love. How could she still look at him after what he had done to her? How could she still love him when all he had given her was pain?

"It's nothing baby. I was just telling myself I don't deserve you." He said against her hair, his voice thick with emotion.

"Hush! Don't say such things!" She chided gently.

"But it's true. How could a lowly bastard like me ever deserve someone like you?"

"I can't love you any less even if you are the most wretched scoundrel that ever lived." Alice teased, smiling against his shoulder.

"Alice, Alice…" He groaned against her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" She whisphered. Her eyes twinkling.

With a muffled sound he pulled back. He gazed at her face, then down her body.

"I hope you know what you're saying baby, if you want me to stop, stop me now while I still can, because nothing would be able to stop me later, even if it costs me my life." His eyes burned with promise.

An answering fire lit inside her, making her throw away her fears, her uncertainties. She loves him, loves him and she wanted to hold him inside her again, his raw power, his unchecked passion, even the way he had shuddered against her before he flooded her body with his essence.

Shyly she reached up to kiss him; all of a sudden he clamped his arms around her as if never to let her go again.

"So be it baby…I've wanted you for so long…"

He cupped her breasts through the thin silk, lovingly fondling her until her nipples gathered into hard crowns to meet his touch.

"Baby don't be shy." He whispered lovingly, seeing the soft blush that stained her face, seeking her mouth once more. He parted her lips with his tongue, taking advantage of her shocked response to delve deeper into her mouth.

Not once had he kissed her like this, for fear of losing control over the basest demands of his body…but now that he knew she wouldn't stop him, there is nothing to hold him back from exploring her mouth as he'd yearned to do long, long back.

She was sweet to the taste, warmth and pleasure curled inside him as she surrendered generously, allowing him the intimacy of her mouth.

God! He thought raggedly, the things he longed to do to her mouth! It would be sheer heaven to feel her lips against his skin, to feel her lips close over his—

Yuri shook his head, shying away from the erotic thoughts. He had to take it easy. There's plenty of time to explore the enchantment of the flesh later…but for now, he must focus on her pleasure, and her pleasure alone.

He could not stop his hands from shaking from the fierce yearning in his heart. He longed to make up for the time he had hurt her, to show her that he is capable of loving her as he had never loved anyone else.

Silently he drew the flimsy cloth from her body, sucking in his breath as she stood there naked before him.

She was incredibly beautiful. Her breasts were small, but perfect. Her nipples the lightest shade of pink. His gaze traveled down her narrow waist, pausing at the light blond curls at the junction of her legs.

"My God." He breathed in awe. "You're so beautiful."

"Hey, no fair…" She pouted, though the blush on her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment. "I want to see you too."

"Baby I'm not much to look at, don't be too disappointed ok?" Yuri said as he shrugged out of his coat, his belt, his shirt and pants soon followed.

He came to her as naked as the day he was born, eagerly he drew her into his arms, sought her lips, relishing the feel of her soft body against him.

He was wrong. Nothing could be as beautiful to her as he is in her eyes. Lean, muscled and scarred from all the battles he had fought. His body emitted power, virility and strength.

And yet despite the greatness of his power, he was gentle with her, tender and very careful as he guided her down the bed.

She arched shamelessly against him as he cupped her breasts, only she didn't expect him to suckle her gently. She had expected him to be rough and demanding, ravenous like the first time in the castle.

He caught the surprise in her eyes and laughed.

"What? You didn't know that daddies are the first ones to nuzzle on breasts, babies later?"

"Yuri!" She gasped. How could he calmly tell her such things!

Smiling he suckled her again, sucking her harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. When his mouth finally left her nipple, she was flushed red, glistening from his attentions. Hungrily he sought the other one, teasing her with his teeth, rubbing her with his tongue, making her squirm in indescribable pleasure.

She didn't know how to say it, the feeling was a unique combination of ticklish sensation and pleasure.

Gently his hand swept down the length of her body, caressing the taut, flat plane of her stomach, down to the soft place he had once torn apart in unbridled lust.

"Hush, baby, it's all right, I won't hurt you." He whispered against her mouth.

She didn't mean to stiffen against his touch, only the memory of that night made her flinch.

Yuri knew the reason for her nervousness, just as he knew that he would not take her again unless she wanted him to. Surely no man would die from sexual frustrations!

When he touched her again, her thighs parted of their own accord, giving him the freedom to explore her as he wished.

"Alice…" Yuri choked as un-named emotions swallowed him, how could she still trust him after all the suffering he put her through? Yet she had given him her trust again, unquestioning and complete.

Nor did he expect her warmth to overflow in his hand, welcoming him, silently telling him that she wants him.

Slowly he drew her legs apart, gazing at her, awed by the perfect beauty of her sex, a deeper red than her lips, she glistened from her own sweet nectar. The aperture to her heart was small, tightly closed as if never before have been breached, yet he knew, as surely as he knew his own hands, that he had trespassed the sanctity of her body.

He gazed at her nakedness until Alice squirmed in embarrassment. When she would have closed her thighs, he gently but firmly held them apart.

"No…don't hide from me." He ordered huskily, "You're beautiful." Lightly he caressed her, gently parting the soft folds with his fingers, exposing more of her to his eyes. "So, so beautiful…" He breathed.

Alice had to bite her lip from crying out; the intimacy was so intense! She could feel his eyes on her, seeing the secret places that she herself has never seen.

Yuri reluctantly tore his gaze from the softest part of her, explicitly designed to receive him. She has closed her eyes in embarrassment, the soft red flush staining her cheeks, her chest.

He had the strongest urge to taste her, to know her textures, her scent. But would she allow him? Perhaps he would shock her to the core with his actions, but then again…he'd never done this before. Won't he be clumsy and rough? He wanted very much to please her not disgust her!

_Just a kiss._ He promised himself. He would take just a kiss and wait for her to tell him what she wants.

The bed shifted under his weight. Alice opened her eyes, looking automatically to the place she last saw him, but Yuri wasn't there. She couldn't see him.

"Yuri?"

Not understanding a whit, she tried to sit up only to meet his face there! THERE! Of all places that Yuri had to bump his face into why does it have to be THERE!

Alice screamed more from embarrassment than surprise.

"Yuri! What are you doing!" she demanded.

"Hush baby." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I only wanted to kiss you; I didn't expect that you'd meet me halfway so passionately."

He was talking there, his breath making her shiver. Alice couldn't comprehend a word he was saying.

All she knew was his face was between her legs, indecently close to her flesh. Her father would turn in his grave if he knew that his only child—

Her thoughts splintered as she felt the rough warmth of his tongue. Lightly stroking her, probing her.

"Yuri!" She wailed, trying to pull his head away. He can't do this! No! No! She should stop him, he is driving her mad!

But he refused to cede to her pleas, his earlier promise forgotten, just a kiss eh? Well he found out that he wanted more than a kiss, the moment he had touched her Yuri knew he cannot stop. Her softness lured him unbearably, her taste unbelievably addicting to him. Her textures pleased him, he hadn't expected her scent to smell so sweet either. She's perfect, all woman and liquid heat. He might not know her in full measure tonight, but at least he'd know her this way.

His tongue found a hard nub beneath the soft folds. Curiously, he stroked it once, twice and then again. Her hips bucked against him, unconsciously seeking more of the intimate caresses.

Thinking he might have hurt her, Yuri lifted his gaze to her face.

"Yuri…that was incredible." She confessed softly. Her eyes dazed.

He smiled roguishly. "So…it feels good?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Oh trust Yuri to ask the most embarrassing question!

He chuckled when she only looked away. Then he bent once more to her, seeking her softness that wept for his touch.

He teased the nub once more, discovering just how sensitive she was right there. Gently he imprisoned the tiny pearl with his teeth, then rubbed it with his tongue.

Her hips arched against him, trying to escape the sensual torture, only he wouldn't let her. He forced her to endure the exquisite punishment again and again.

Just when she thought she'd go out of her mind, pleasure racked her body, making her scream as ecstasy flooded her being, shaking her to the core.

When she opened her eyes, he was beside her, sheltered protectively in his arms.

"Yuri…what…what did you do to me?" She asked in wonder.

Yuri only laughed and kissed her.

"I'll _do it_ to you again baby, only this time you would be sharing your pleasure with me…"

"How?" she asked innocently. The thought of giving him that much pleasure made her breathless.

Yuri caught her hand and dragged it down his body, he shivered as if cold as she touched him tentatively. He let go of her hand, allowing her the freedom.

When she shyly hesitated just below his navel, he guided her, wrapping her soft hand around that part of him that ached more than any bruise could.

"Here, baby…" He choked, guiding her hand to touch him. "This is where I'm most sensitive…where I would feel your pleasure the most…"

With awe, she lightly traced the blunt tip of his sex. Yuri made a hoarse sound through clenched teeth, enduring the sweet torture for as long as he could. Her innocent touch inflamed him, burned him hotter than any flame.

He was hot, throbbing against her palm. Alice held him with both hands, yet she couldn't hold all of him.

Her mouth.

Yes, Alice thought, two hands…and her mouth would suffice very nicely indeed.

Yuri caught the naughty glint in her eyes, but he was nearing the end of his control. Just one more stroke from her and he'll burst in her hands.

"Baby stop." He groaned, then gently unwrapped her hands from him.

"But I want to taste you too." She protested.

The thought of her soft mouth exploring him made Yuri groan, he thought it was impossible but he felt himself swell even more at her words.

"Next time baby…I swear to you, you can do whatever you wish to me…but not now…I want…I want to come inside you now…will you let me?" He begged.

Heaven help him, if she refused he would crawl out into the night and lunge into the icy waters of the sea. He had hurt her once, he could not hurt her again, not if he still wanted to live with himself.

He waited in agony for what seemed like eternity, before he felt her soft lips against his own.

"I'm yours." Alice whispered against his mouth, "Always have been, always will be."

His eyes flew open, shearing directly to hers. The possessive fire that lit his eyes should have frightened her in their intensity, but she's not.

He kissed each of her palms then drew them above her head as he rolled on top of her. With his knees he parted her legs, settling his hips between her thighs.

She shivered as his muscled legs brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, she could sense the restraint he had placed on himself, putting a tight leash on the passion and power she knew that churned within him.

"Look at me…" He commanded, he was posed just outside the tiny slit, ready to burst his own skin from sheer hunger, but still Yuri held back.

"Look at me." He ordered once more, his voice hoarse from the strain of holding back, "I've hungered for you…wanted you for very long…needed you…I've been in the dark for so long…"

"Yuri…" Alice gasped, helplessly giving in, letting him see her eyes.

His possessiveness thrilled her. Nothing but complete surrender of body and soul would satisfy him, and Alice found out that she cannot refuse him anything.

"I love you." He swore against her lips. He moved against her, gently pressing against the tiny slit, tenderly parting the soft gate, coaxing her body to accept him despite the wild hammer of his heart, demanding him to take her swiftly.

He held both her wrists above her head with one hand, while he wrapped the other around her hips, lifting her, imprisoning her possessively

She felt him slowly breach the first inch to her core. The primal heat of his sex burned her, drawing forth a response that bathed him in her own liquid fire. He felt baby smooth, yet so hard. And he throbbed against her—strange that even the beat of his heart against her softest flesh made her shiver in pleasure.

Only one thing worried her. And it wasn't even the pain his penetration would ensure…No, she was afraid how he'd react when he finds out that she's not a virgin, even though he was the one who took it. There's no way for her to tell him about that night without betraying the fact about the soul contract.

"Yuri…"She called to him softly. To which he only probed deeper, slowly shaping her to fit him.

Alice closed her eyes, she cannot bear to see his disappointment.

But Yuri didn't seem to think anything is amiss, instead he kissed her and gently sheathed himself deeper.

"Alice, look at me." He ordered hoarsely, giving her no escape. "Baby, am I hurting you?"

Helplessly she opened her eyes, her pupils dilating in shocked pleasure as he sank deeper, almost roughly impaling her as his control slipped for an instant.

Alice gasped, expecting to feel pain like the first time, but all she felt was the wondrous sensation of being stretched and stretched until she couldn't receive any more of him.

_My God._ She thought to herself. _Was he this big that first time too?_

"Alice!" He groaned against her lips. "Baby you feel so good…"

Bits and pieces of memories teased him, making him remember small parts of that mysterious night.

She was as tight as he remembered, and soft too…warm, so very warm. His cherished dreams come true. Yes, she shames the finest velvet, Yuri thought, choking in pleasure as he lifted her hips to receive his thrusts. And she fits him more perfectly than his own skin.

"Yuri…" She gasped, awed by the intensity of the pleasure.

He wanted to call her name, to tell her of his love, but all that escaped his lips were sounds of hunger too long denied.

"Yuri…" she said again, making his name sound so much like an endearment.

He tried to go slow, to be gentle…but it was no use…he wanted her so much, needed her for too long to be denied any longer; nor has he ever felt this fierce yearning in his soul…a yearning that went deeper than the physical needs of his loins.

A yearning emptiness that only she could appease.

_Yes,_ his very soul seemed to cry out, _Yes, Alice love me, touch me, fill me, heal me. I've been without you for too long!_

Alice gasped as her body responded wildly to the calling of his, meeting him, matching his passion. He seemed to know just where to touch her, when to drive hard and deep. Or ease his pressure.

He was keenly attuned to her needs, as if her body no longer belonged to her but to him.

She didn't expect the pleasure to be this intense either. Consuming and deep. She could only cling to him, her pupils wildly dilated as ecstasy imploded, searing her until she thought she'd die.

Hearing her soft cry, her body squeezing him exquisitely in pleasure's rhythm, Yuri finally let go all restraints, with a harsh sound he gave himself over to ecstasy, surrendering all of him, giving her all that he could give, while every fiber of his being cried out in sheer bliss.

But there was more than the physical ecstasy…

Yuri gasped as she filled the dark recesses of his soul with light, giving him peace, hope and made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. Her very soul came to him, fused with his, making their union complete.

She was as pure as he had known she would be, pure, unsullied and achingly sweet.

She came to appease the aching emptiness of his soul, his angel of light.

Yuri held her tightly, wondering how he had ever survived without her for so long.

(0)(0)(0)

Later that night…

He didn't know how long they have slept wrapped in each other's arms. But her sounds of distress woke him.

Her skin was clammy, and she moved restlessly. Yuri tried to wake her up but found that she was beyond reach of the physical world.

Alice was caught in a nightmare from which she couldn't escape.

"Yuri…Yuri…" She whimpered.

"Alice!" He cried, shaking her almost roughly to no avail. It was then that he knew that she's given her soul in exchange for his…He knew it just as surely as he had fused his body and soul with hers.

"Those damn masks!" He cursed. He won't let them hurt her!

But when he tried to get inside the graveyard in his soul, an unseen, malicious force prevented him from getting in. It was as if those damn masks knew he was coming to save her and sealed him out.

"Alice!" He cried in anguish. He's not going to lose her! There must be another way!

Yuri looked at her terrified form, her breathing laborious, as if she couldn't get enough air…or something was crushing her heart…He almost wept in frustration, he couldn't get to her, couldn't wake her up…if he didn't do something soon, she'll die.

Suddenly his chin firmed in resolution. If he couldn't get to his own soul to save her…he'll go to hers.

He rolled on top of her, shaking with the burden of what he must do to her, _again_.

"Alice forgive me." He muttered, gently spreading her legs apart. Sending a silent fervent prayer that he wouldn't hurt her, Yuri entered her body once more. She was still wet from his seed, easing his way inside. She was unresisting, as if somehow her body recognized the gentle intruder.

Much as he hated to trespass her body like this once more, he knew of no other way to find her soul, except through this physical union.

"Wait for me Alice…" He said, closing his eyes as he reached her deepest depths. "I'm coming…"

_My soul will find yours…_

The graveyard was as dark and forbidding as before. Chills coursed through her body as Alice knew that there's no turning back. She would soon die. But she has no regrets dying for the man she loves.

Knowing it was futile, but unwilling to see the Masks just yet, Alice wandered about the graveyard, collapsing once as the weight in her chest became unbearable, seeming to crush her heart.

She took her time to acquaint herself with his thoughts, she was surprised to discover that his thoughts were all about her.

"Fine! I will! I'll get on that train! And which woman do you want me to protect huh?" This must be the time they first met, and Koudelka was giving him orders.

"How dare this nasty girl! After I saved her! Still, she's sort of cute..." How can she not be afraid of him? Not when the first thing he said to her was "Can you feel a tingly sensation? Right about here?" He had pointed down at her body, the scoundrel! Alice smiled, despite her sadness, remembering that field where they landed on after they jumped off the train.

"Huh? How can she worry about that mutt at a time like this?! I'll never understand women…"Oh the cute little 'Tiny' who was actually Dehuai in disguise!

"I get it, she lost her father too…she's really keeping together. Me, I cried like a baby…" When did she exactly told him about her father?

"You came all the way out here to save me?! You're an idiot!.." So much for gratitude! Alice smiled.

"She's smiling eh? I'll do my best if there's anything that I can help her…"

Alice felt peace wash over her despite the evil ambience. His thoughts were precious to her, told her things he had never told her before. Then gathering her inner strength, she finally walked towards her fate.

The masks sneered at her, still unable to believe that a selfless love like hers exists. They opened the door to the evil dimension, where her executioner awaited her.

Bravely Alice stepped in, though her knees shook from fear. It was dark inside, and only a voice told her she was not alone.

Suddenly the revolting god of death appeared. Atman, the mask covered with seven hideous eyes.

"Do you have any regrets about dying for that man?" He taunted.

Alice shook her head firmly. "No. I have no regrets."

Atman cackled evilly. "Such a courageous girl! How delicious your pure, untainted soul must be…come, it is time for you to die!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Hold on!" a familiar voice shouted.

Alice turned in amazement. Could it be?

Yuri walked in, as cocky as ever. Though deep inside he was really frightened that he was too late. Those damn masks sure put up a great fight.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized, his eyes soft on her, he was so damn glad he made it in time. "Those masks outside slowed me down a bit."

Relief made her speechless, and tears threatened to spill her eyes, Alice could only smile at him.

Atman stuttered in shock. "You! Impossible! You forced the door to the dark side open and entered the curse of death yourself?"

"She's my woman. You're not takin' her from me! Never!" Yuri shouted back at the giant Mask.

"You're crazy!" Atman taunted. "Coming here to throw your precious life away!"

"So what if I am? You better watch it pal, I'm gonna punch you a new eye hole."

"How dare you insult me! Me, Atman the great god of death! See if you can break the contract for this soul…It would be amusing to see you struggle as I take the life away from your woman right in front of you. Haw haw haw!"

"Over my dead body!" Yuri swore.

The fight that ensued was one of the longest and hardest battles Yuri had to face. But he was aware that this was the most important battle of all for him. The battle to save Alice.

Atman cheated all the time, trying to steal her sanity by showing her flashbacks of her father's agonizing death. Yet somehow she stood her ground, assisting him with her healing spells, supporting him in every way she could.

Finally the Giant Mask collapsed on the ground, gurgling out his final words.

"I can't believe…you broke the…contract for the soul…?!"

With that he vanished, never to be seen again.

"Are you all right?" Yuri asked holding her arms, studying her intently for any sign of injury.

Alice nodded. She reached to touch his lips.

"How did you—"

"The same way you reached mine." Yuri answered.

"Oh." Alice lowered her head shyly. "I didn't think you'd remember."

Yuri chuckled, holding her close. "You got no secrets from me, you know that don't you?"

"God baby, how can you bear to look at me, much less love me after I have raped you?"

"You didn't rape me, I was willing..." Alice whispered against his chest. "Besides, it was the only way to get inside you. You were not yourself, you did not even recognized me…"

"But my body knew you? Is that it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer to that. "Guess my one-eyed head is really smarter than the one sitting on my neck."

For an answer she pinched his side.

"Yuri Hyuga! I swear I don't know where ever did you learn to say such things!"

He only laughed, wondered again how good it felt. He had never been this happy all his life.

He had thought he would never smile again, never laugh again. The loss of his parents told him that. But ever since he met her, all his days have been filled with joy. Whether they were fighting off monsters or trying to escape with their hides still intact…he was happy.

"Come on baby, let's get out of this nasty place."

Holding the hand he offered her, Alice sighed in relief. Her spirits were lighter now, as if a great burden has been lifted over her shoulders.

The Four Masks outside scrambled out of their way as the two came out.

"You go on ahead baby, I have a few things to settle with these damn things."

"Hmmm? Oh, okay." He watched her until she had gone back to their world then faced the masks.

"Bo-boy?! What do you want? You've got no more business with us!" The sword mask stuttered.

"Yes! Yes! Don't come back again! You defeated Atman our protector you cheat!"

Yuri only laughed at them. "You really got wiped out in there. Feeling a little sorry now?"

The masks turned away in humiliation.

"Oh look the poor sissies, looking away all scared. Hey you! I'm talking here!"

"Go away! Leave at once!" The gold mask said.

"That's right, please don't come back again." The grail one said.

"It's your own damn fault! Puttin a curse on my woman like that!! You get it now? If so, where's my apology?" Yuri demanded.

"Tssskkk. Curse you!" The sword mask said, haven't he humiliated them enough?

"Huh? What is that you just said?"

They refused to repeat the same thing although they wanted to pour out more curses, it was no use. The power of their curses died with Atman.

"I didn't hear you say 'sorry' did I?" Yuri flexed his knuckles, as if ready to give the masks another thrashing down.

"S-sorry." The masks were forced to say, afraid of getting beaten down once more, Agh! His chimera claws sure hurt!

But Yuri wasn't satisfied.

"Wha-what more do you want?" The four masks asked in fear.

"I'd like a memento, let's say, a token of your reformed ways. And you better not give me any of those cheap things…or I might have to shove it up…you know where."

It was a strange thing for him to say to the four masks since they literally have no butts to speak of, but it seemed to do the trick.

Reluctantly they handed him the Seven-Eyed Mask.

"My, isn't this neat?" Yuri said, pocketing the precious accessory, he'd give it to Alice, so she wouldn't have to worry anymore, just in case.

"See ya!" He said cheerfully.

Then he was gone. Saying goodbye to the graveyard masks forever.

He woke up the next morning with her still sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so innocent in repose.

Yuri caressed the soft rosebud of her lips. Marveled just how this, slight, petite girl could contain so much love in her small body. He had raped her, sacrificed her soul in place of his, and still she loves him.

He felt childish tears well up in his eyes as emotions flooded him, once he had turned his back on God for letting his mother die…but now, it seemed God has not forgotten him after all.

He had given him Alice, the significant other half of his soul, his body.

No matter how this final battle tomorrow with Albert Simon would turn out, Yuri knew that whether he lived or die, just as long as he's with her, he would be happy.

(0)

(0)END(0)

(0)

Author's notes:

Ooof! This is a story that is really old, it wasn't completed until recently. Why? Because this stupid girl didn't want to come near Shadow Hearts again after she heard that its sequel followed the 'bad ending'!

This story is based on the night before going to Neameeto, when Alice's soul was supposed to 'die'. I followed the 'good ending' in which Yuri saved her from Atman and she didn't die on that train bound for Zurich. The Seven-Eyed Mask is an accessory that the Four Masks gave Yuri after that battle with Atman. I think, you cannot get this accessory if you followed the 'bad ending'.

Yes despite the fact that SH:C followed the bad ending, and I missed Alice so much, SH:C only showed just how deeply devoted Yuri is to her, even though she was dead, that she is the only woman for him. I am eternally grateful to Tiger5913. Why if not for her, I would still be moping around, blaming everyone why they have to kill my sweet Alice!

Puffy knows she's probably twisted and wacky for even thinking of such a story like this.

It's true that Alice saved Yuri when he was out of his mind on Blue Castle, she had delved into his soul to reach him and bring him out from his shell.

But the Four Masks, hindered her way, to which she had agreed to give up her soul in exchange to be able to reach him.

How she got inside his soul, wasn't clear, at least to Puffy. Puffy assumed she had used her powers to do so, but it would have been great magic indeed, for Yuri was mad at that time. The how's and why's made Puffy think of naughty things. Puffy believed that there's more to sex between two people, rather than the cheap thing some people had made it today.

To put Puffy's opinion bluntly, she believes that sex between two people who love each other are connected on a level that transcends the physical.

Errrr but let's leave that for lovers to discover shall we? This is embarrassing!

Why did Puffy think of forced sex? Because she's a perv, didn't you know that?

No! It's because Yuri is such an animal that he simply allowed his body free rein when rational thoughts deserted him! Yeah that's it! He was mad, with his mind gone, but his body was still responsive to Alice's nearness. That's why he turned on her like a wild beast when she tried to help him!

No wait! It's easier to believe that Puffy is simply a perv right? Go ahead take your pick!

If this story made you sick, don't fail to heed the warning next time! Bwa haha! (cough) (cough) Puffy just swallowed a fly! (cough) (cough)

"We. Exist."

Puffy.


End file.
